Crack Chapter READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
by Lies To U
Summary: This is pretty much a stupid, very VERY random thing me and my friend's came up with at 4 in the morning so if it sucks it has a reason. Like the title says read at your own risk so BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**A Random/Disturbing Story-Read at your own risk!!!!!!!**

A1: (LTU) One day, Tobi was walking through the park

A2: (Butterflies Go BOOM) When he spotted Akamaru

A3: (SlytherinXprincessX16) Oh gawd

A1: That when Tobi sexually harrassed Akamaru

A2: Kiba then came in

A3:Kiba said: WTF DID U DO TO MY _BLEEP_ing DOG!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?

A1:Do you mind?

A2: Akamaru barked: I like it this way Kiba leave me alone

A3: _laughs really hard_

A1: Then Mr. Snuggles came in (Mr.Snuggles is a stuffed bear owned by A1) He danced and sang to 'Bad Touch' in a black spedo!

A2: Tobi wondered what a bear could put in the spedo

A3: And he was soon going to find out

A1: Everyone knows what happened there

A2: And were not going into details

A3: Lets just say that author 3 is mentally scarred

A1: And then CC (BGB) came in

A2: "YOU CHEATER!" she yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!"

A3: "APRIL FOOLS NOOB!" The bear shouted

A1: Then Mr. Snuggles went to sexually harrass CC who ran off screaming

A2: And thats when Emily (SlytherinXprincessX16) came in

A3: Oh gawd what are you guys going to do to me?

A1: Then YMCA came in

A2: Then they all started singing and dancing as LTU came in

A3: For some reason I feel like I'm going to be mentally scarred after this

A1: Doo Doo DOO!

A2 & 3: _cracks up_

A2: Thats when itachi came in!

A1: Oh gawd no...please no...oh mother of cookie gods NO!

A3: _laughs evily_

A1: Oxo;...Damn

A2: Oh I got one!

A1: OH NO!

A2: And then he started singing to 'Thriller'

A3: And Emily joined him!

A1: YMCA beat the crap out of A2.

A2: After recovering, everybody started singing/dancing to 'Thriller'

A3: Then Deidara walked in. HA! LTU you can get your revenge!

A1: Then Deidara got raped by Ichigo!

A3: Who the hell is Ichigo!?

A2: Bleach dont ask...anyway then author 2 beat the crap out of ichigo until he was a bloody pulp! .

A3: Then sasori walked in and started furiosly making out with Emily who did not mind one bit -

A1: Lovely, get a room!

A3: OKAY! _starts to walk off_

A2: Then I saved Deidara from ichigo adn then went off to a seperate room so LTU wouldn't get mad...aww screw that

A3: _still making out with Sasori_

A2: Dear god get a-

A1: Dot dot dot

A2: Notice how this story started with Tobi sexually harassing Akamaru?

A3: _giggles_ man we are so insane...

A1: Then Tobi was left in the emo coner

A3: Wait Tobi has a emo coner? 

A2: Yes for when he is not a good boy

A1: Bad Tobi! Shame shame!

A3: O.o...OMG bad mental images

A1: Oh gawd Tobi's been a bad boy with...HINATA!

A2: Oh no, do I have to sthpank that sthilly sthilly little bottom? 

A3: O.o OMFG!

A1: He's a really modest guy! _singing_

A2: Even though he's the hottest guy! 

A3: In Havana!!!! In Havana!!!!!

A1:Crap, running out of room!

A2: Well its 4:30 in the morning...shit I'm tired

A3: See this is what comes in our minds when deprived of sleep...Now where did Sasori go?

END...O-o'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	2. Chapter 2

**CRACK CHAPTER 2! **_**ACTION!!1**_

(It's not going to be as funny since slytherinxprincessx16 wasn't with us when we made this T.T)

A1(BGB):One day, a bunch of taco-tombies attacked

A2(LTU): Wtf!? They were all assigned to destroy (insert hates fast food resturant here) (**In our case: Taco Hell**) by Gir the Taco Lord.

A1: When they came across some words ((words are half wolf-half bird things ok? wolf body, beack mouth, black wings, cant fly)

A2: And The words sang to Thriller

A1: Then MJ sued them while his busband, Lord Voldermort, sat holding their son Orochimaru

A2: Um...Um... _strokes imaginary beard _That's ven Pimpin' Dracula came in, yo!

A1: Followed by his un-loved (except for spiders) assistant Kabuto.

A2: And cried to the Heaven, "Mathster, why won't you love meee!?"

A1: And the Heaven's cried back "Because your gay for spiders!"

A2: Then the party was broken up by Mr. Snugglez (A2's stuffed bear)

A1: In a black spedo, singing Bad Touch, just like last time.

A2: All have been mentally scarred.

A1: Except for Renji, who was too busy raping Ichigo

A2: Good Lord! How did Renji get into this? _starts singing I'm Too Sexy_

A1: W...T...F...

A2: I don't know...

A1: Well then, back to the party. The the words started break dancing with the taco-zombies and MJ

A2: WHEN DID THEY START BREAK DANCING?

A1: JUST NOW!

A2: WTF!

A1: Noooooos Mr Snugglez is raping me! I WILL KILL JOO!

A2: WTF again. Mr. Snugglez is just enjoying himself.

A1: He doesn't love me for me. He just likes my body ToT

A2: That is sadyly true _happy face _

A1: I will hunt you down w/ a pack of words and kill joo...KILL JOO ALL.

A2: Somebody wants world domination.

A1: LIke Pein?

A2: Yes, like Ni-sama

A1: That reminds me...DINK DINK. DINK DINK DINK DINK DINK DIIINK!

A2: _joins in _Pein: I will eliminate you ALL. Oo 

A1: I know Pein-sama, but that's why we love you _happy face_

A2: Just as Shi does! _happy face _

A1: SISTERLY LOVE. (Just makin that clear)

A2: How do YOU know? oO"

A1: Oo dot dot dot

A2:I even like that pairaing _happy face_ Pein: O--------------------------------------------------o;...

A1:(I run away)

A2: TACO-ZOBIES RETRIEVE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

A1: ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM (gone)

A2: ... _uses transport jutsu on taco-zombies that capture A1 and brings her back_

A1: Aww...crap. WORDS ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!! _battle face_

A2: _epic batttle between taco-zombies and words _O.O _munches on popcorn_

A1: Mind if I join? _takes off viking cap_

A2:Sure..? _still staring at epic battle _O.O ZOMFG!!1 _point _

A1: What? _looks around wildly_

A2: Mr. Snugglez is leveling up to 79...it increases his black spedoness and body-rapingness...RUUUUNNNN!!!!!!1 o0O

A1: Does it increase the bluge?...I know, DMI

A2: Yes.

A1: I think I need a close up view _to Mr. Snugglez _ Ready for your x-treme close up!? 

A2: _very very distrubed face on _

A1: Um, our page room is almost up, and Mr. Snuggles seems horny so I'm gonna go now,. Have fun LTU w/ MJ, Voldermort, Orochimaru, Kabut, taco-zombies, Pimpin' Dracula, Pein, Renji, Ichigo and WORDS!

A2: .""""""" oh THANX I feel **SO** spethial...

A1: RMMMMBBBB!!!!!

A2: XDDDDDDDD...ness

LE FIN _BEEP_ERS!!!!


End file.
